


《归巢》15

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 6





	《归巢》15

夜幕降临，华灯初上，一眼望去楼下的马路早已堵得水泄不通，神童与李东海坐在海鲜酒楼的靠窗位置剥皮皮虾，李东海是M市人，靠海吃海，剥虾手法熟练，倒是神童，嫌吃甲壳类太麻烦，放进嘴里咂咂味儿就吐了出来。

李东海笑着摇头，说哥既然不喜欢海鲜干嘛还来这种地方。

“报销。”神童挤眉弄眼道：“力华跟别家谈事喜欢跑这儿来，每个季度有报销额，其实我是花公家钱请你吃饭来着。”

李东海恍然大悟，神童警告他别告诉别人，两人吃得差不多了，神童靠在椅背上跟他讲述业务员有多辛苦。

“要会喝酒吧？要会说话吧？还要心态好性格好脾气好，哦对了，找馆子的口味也要好，要记得合作方的喜好。”

李东海好奇：“比如呢？”

“对方年纪轻还好说，club、ktv小年轻们都愿意去。要是碰上年龄大的就要好好考虑考虑了，旭日的老总就喜欢去乡下吃野兔，味儿不大的还不要，净是怪癖。”

“野兔……好吃吗？”李东海疑惑。

“不好吃，我吃一次吐一次。”

李东海也面露不适，只听神童继续说：“反正稀奇古怪的什么都有，还有喜欢吃娃娃鱼的，吃獐子的，咦呃，我一听就起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“是啊，挺奇怪的。”

“就是，五花肉便宜又好吃，干嘛想不开吃那玩意儿呢。”

……

吃完饭已经八点多了，李东海与神童相互交谈着踏出电梯，没走几步神童一拍脑袋：“呀，忘记开发票了。”

他交代李东海：“你等一下，我上去拿发票。”

李东海点头，站在大厅的石柱旁等神童。

口袋里的手机忽然震动起来，李东海掏出来一看，显示是银赫的名字。

“喂？银赫。”

银赫的声音里夹带着不悦：“你在干嘛？消息也不回。”

“啊？”李东海拿开手机一看，果然有两条来自银赫的短信。

“刚才在跟同事吃饭，没有注意手机。”

银赫没说什么，直截了当道：“我给你买了后天早上的机票，跟你说一声。”

“后天早上……”李东海重复一遍，这才想起来今天二十九号了，他随口问了句：“几点呀？”

“自己不会看吗？”银赫的态度有些冲，却还是粗着嗓子回答：“九点，你提前收好行李，我过去接你。”

李东海想也没想：“不用了，我自己去机场。”

银赫愣住，显然没想到李东海拒绝的如此迅速。

“哈……”银赫在那边笑道：“差点忘了，你应该早就安排好人接送了吧。”

“不是的，我……”

银赫不听他解释，话锋一转沉下声音：“还是你已经不把我当自己人了，李东海。”

对方冷淡的声音让李东海着急，他明白银赫误会他的意思了，连忙说：“不是的银赫，只是那天出城的人一定很多，你来接我又要一大早起床，万一堵在路上怎么办，所以我才不想麻烦你。”

“呵。”银赫反问：“所以你是替我着想？”

“是啊……”

“你还会关心我呢？你不是日子快活到都不愿意跟我回家了吗？”

“银赫！”李东海提高音量，叫了一声银赫的名字又不知道下面该说什么，银赫怎么能这样说呢？就因为李赫宰的出现、因为他对李赫宰抱有敌意，所以自己与他之间原有的感情和羁绊都不复存在了吗？

“你、你怎么能这样说……我当然会关心你啊！你是我最好的朋友，我关心你在乎你，不是理所当然的吗？”

银赫听完胸前窜起莫名的怒意，“最好的朋友”这几个字如今听起来扎心又刺耳，剩下的言语堵在嗓子眼里他无法轻易说出，他捏紧手机，最后忍了又忍道：“收起你自以为是的关心，你想给，也该看我需不需要吧？”

“我……”

不等李东海回答，银赫直接掐断电话，听筒里的忙音令李东海茫然无措的同时心凉不已，他垂下手臂，靠在冰凉的石柱上过了好久才叹下一口气。

什么时候，你对我的关心都不屑一顾了……

他站在阴影里低垂着头，没有注意到不远处，一行人推开旋转玻璃门走进大厅。

赵兴民策划这场饭局已经很久了，之前发出的邀请全部石沉大海，眼看下面部门迟迟拿不下明年的合同，宇清那边跟其他公司打得如火如荼，他实在是坐不住了只得亲自出马，本以为对方秘书的“时间需要再确定一下”的结果会跟以前一样没了下文，没想到过了一会儿人家打回来说：李总今晚有时间，会如期赴约。

赵兴民激动地摩拳擦掌，早就听闻李赫宰酒量一般，他们力华又是A市的老厂商，各方面跟其他竞争者比都有优势，对方愿意前来就代表这事儿有戏，那待会儿在桌上不得好好灌灌这位小李总吗？

几人大步流星穿梭在大堂里，赵兴民大手一挥道：“菜已经点好了，咱们上去边吃边聊？”

“嗯。”

中年男人的声音无比清晰，带着阿谀奉承的讨好对着身边的青年：“没想到李总愿意赏脸，今天一定给您招待尽兴喽！”

熟悉的男声似乎轻笑了一下，回道：“赵总破费了。”

这是……

李东海睁大眼睛，循着声音望去，视线接触到为首之人时，瞳孔不自觉地收缩起来。

李赫宰单手插兜走在五六名西装革履的中年人中间，面无表情，一贯淡漠冷酷的模样，跟在身侧的特助附在他耳边低声报告着什么，李赫宰没有回答，只是掏出兜里隔人的钥匙串儿扔给他。

与他一同前来的人一边说笑一边把话题往李赫宰身上引，其中两位李东海认识，是他们公司——合美力华的赵总和副总。

是来谈生意的吗？李东海忍不住想。

与外人站在一起的李赫宰立马凸显出了外貌上的优势，皮肤白皙五官立体，一条皮带分割出长腿和细腰，管理极佳的身材跟旁边几位在酒场上身经百战、啤酒肚一个胜一个的男人形成鲜明的对比。

他说自己以前在国外玩街舞，大学加入过舞团，或许是因为这样身材才这么好的吧？李东海有点羡慕。

——你还会跳舞呀？没见你提过呢。

现在不玩了。 

为什么？

来钱慢啊。

见李东海不解，李赫宰懒洋洋地笑了一下。

我家是做生意的又不是开舞蹈机构的，会跳舞有什么用。

他的笑意不达眼底，李东海以为会从他的脸上看出遗憾和可惜，可那人一点多余的表情都没有，像是在讲述别人的事情。

正出神想着，李赫宰一行人逐渐靠近电梯，李东海瞬间慌了神，笨拙地想要躲到柱子后面，恰好这时电梯门开了，神童走出来冲他挥手：“走吧东海！”

他这一声把几人的注意力吸引过来，李东海身体僵硬，余光扫到李赫宰停下脚步，顺着神童的视线朝自己望来，来不及躲藏的他站在原地手忙脚乱，感觉到冷冽的目光落在自己身上，李东海心虚地垂下眼睛，假装自己没看见李赫宰。

怎么偏偏在这里碰面啊……李东海第一次在心里抱怨起李赫宰来。

李赫宰想也没想直直地走了过来，几位老总面面相觑——发生了啥？小李总看见谁了？

“不是在加班？”李赫宰走近后开口，声音出奇的平静：“看你没回来，我以为你还在公司。”

他靠得太近了，鞋尖都碰到了自己的鞋头，李东海后退一步，谁想李赫宰也跟上来，大庭广众之下这人完全不懂得避嫌，李东海无法，只好抬眼直视他。

“我、我加完班了，跟童哥出来吃个饭。”李东海故作镇定，可在李赫宰逼人的气势下，他发现自己连声音都强势不起来。

李赫宰哼笑一声，像是懒得计较李东海的说辞：“他这么好？特意等你下班？”

李东海张了张嘴，谎言被戳穿后的尴尬憋得他满脸通红，李赫宰也不生气，按下他脑袋上翘起来的一撮呆毛。

“看来……是我做的不到位了。”

无可奈何的语气中带着不易察觉的纵容，李东海别开脸不看他，在心里气自己嘴笨，明明比李赫宰年长，却被他处处压制，真是太没用了。

这时，其他人纷纷围上来，神童显然已经跟自家领导们打了招呼，两手交叠陪在一旁，他给李东海使了个眼色，只可惜李东海并没有接收到。

赵兴民在这个位置上坐了快十年，早就是老狐狸了，他一眼看出李赫宰跟眼前的人关系不一般，却还是不动声色道：“哟，李工！你跟小东在这儿吃饭啊？”

在领导面前，李东海恢复温和有礼的常态，回答：“对，没想到这么巧，遇见赵总您。”

“哎呀，这位才是今天的主角。”他给李东海介绍：“宇清的一把手李总，李总，这是我们公司负责产品设计的李工，小李。”

秉承着外人面前戏要做足的原则，李东海微笑着伸出右手：“幸会。”

李赫宰眉毛一挑，眼底聚起促狭之意，他无视李东海的示好，假装没看见横在两人中间的胳膊，像是故意要让李东海在外人面前难堪。

赵兴民在两人之间来回打量，咦？难道自己猜错了？李赫宰跟李东海其实并不认识？

得不到回应李东海很是尴尬，正要默默把手缩回来时，李赫宰将手拿出口袋，由下至上地接住他，大手的温度烫得李东海一颤，连带着耳垂也跟着发烧发烫。

他的手被对方完全包裹在掌心里，李东海有些气恼想要抽回来，可哪里抵得过李赫宰的力气，痒痒的感觉从手心里传来，李赫宰居然在别人看不见的地方用小指挠他！

李东海猛地抬眼，正好撞进李赫宰深不可测的眼底，对方眼里的灼热李东海怎么会看不懂，小指的动作更像是在说——别生气。

李东海咬牙——松手！

李赫宰一笑——不要。

不过李赫宰终是没有拂了李东海的面子，闹够了见好就收，配合地开口：“李工？好久不见。”

赵兴民问：“李总，你跟我们小李认识？”

“当然。”李赫宰眼底愈加浓烈的笑意在面对赵兴民时消失得一干二净：“有次去车间李工也在场。”

“呀——那真是好缘分啊。”

李赫宰的注意力只在李东海身上，李东海却不看他，保持微笑迎接他人投来的目光。

“喜欢吃海鲜？”李赫宰忽然问。

话题跨越度有点大，李东海愣了一下才反应过来是问自己。

“就……从小吃到大，在外面久了会比较想。”

李赫宰了然，冷不丁来了句：“刚好，我也喜欢。”

此话一出赵兴民心思一动，他看出来李赫宰说话顺着李东海的意，像是刻意要与对方的偏好一样，他连忙趁热打铁道：“哎哟这可巧了，我们小李就是M市人，这不马上五一了嘛，李总想吃新鲜的，我让小李回去给您带两箱过来啊！”

“如果可以那当然好。”李赫宰一点也不客气，装模作样地问李东海：“就是不知道李工愿不愿意。”

李东海能有什么办法，他能说不吗？全公司上下都在巴结宇清，今晚赵总请李赫宰吃饭的用意再明显不过。

神童站在几步外拼命点头，他看了一眼李赫宰，用公事公办的语气道：“您太客气了，我们家就是做水产的，这件事包在我身上。”

赵兴民满意地大笑起来，李赫宰不知想到什么没有接话。

“既然如此咱们先上去吧？李总，小李家的需要等，现成的不需要等就在楼上！”

赵兴民招呼大家上楼，李赫宰趁着众人离开，压低身体在李东海耳边低声说：“我先走了，晚上回去我要看到你在家。”

说罢，他跟随其他人一起离开，神童笑着送走领导，电梯门逐渐合上，李赫宰没有再看过来，留给李东海半张锋利的侧脸。

神童也好久才回神，他一边感叹A市太小一边与李东海走出酒楼，直到上车他才发现李东海一声不吭像是在发呆，他在人眼前挥挥手：“想什么呢？”

“哦，没事没事。”李东海眨眨眼掩饰自己，问：“那……哥，既然赵总都特意出来请李赫宰吃饭了，就不需要我再多此一举了吧？”

“当然需要，你没看李赫宰特别卖你面子么？”

李东海沉默了，所有人都觉得自己提一嘴很容易，可他到底，该如何跟李赫宰开这个口呢？

回到家李东海开始收拾行李，要带回家的东西不多，一个登机箱足以，做好这一切后他回到沙发上开始思考，思考怎么完成神童交代给他的任务。

求人是不是得拿出诚意？李东海看看时间，起身去冰箱里拿出剩下的蔬菜，要喝酒的话，做个醒酒汤吧，他没做过，也不知道李赫宰喝不喝的惯。

李赫宰比他预想中回来的要早，李东海整晚注意着门外的动静，他以为李赫宰至少会先回一趟自己家，结果对门的动静没等来，倒是先等来了敲门声。

他打开门，李赫宰站在门外，双眼清明站得笔直，如果忽略他身上的酒气，不像是喝过酒的样子。

“回、回来啦。”

李赫宰的鼻腔里发出低低的气音，歪在门框上露出慵懒的笑打趣他：“你在啊，怎么没跟神童再去吃个宵夜？”

“吃什么宵夜啊……我、我给你煮了汤。”说完他自顾自回到厨房，努力使一切举动看上去自然平常。

厨房小火煨着明太鱼汤，蒸汽附在瓷砖上形成一层水珠，屋里飘着浓郁的香味。

李赫宰跟在他身后进门，在李东海把汤端上来时问：“你做的？”

“是啊，也不知道你什么时候回来，煮的时间有点长。”

李赫宰接过勺子尝了一口：“还行，不难喝。”

“那就好……”

李东海心里藏了事，整个人拘谨很多，李赫宰慢悠悠地喝汤，一点也不觉得屋里安静得过于异常。

良久，李东海开口：“赫宰啊。”

“嗯？”

“那个……有件事我想跟你说。”

“说。”

李东海咽咽口水，小心组织着用词：“就是，嗯……今天……”

李赫宰最听不得他支支吾吾，勺子一甩：“李东海。”

“啊？”

“你是不是害羞了？”

李赫宰饶有兴致地看着红晕逐渐爬上李东海的脸颊：“是不是早上我亲了你，所以你害羞了？”

李东海差点跌下椅子，不提还好，不提他就抱着鸵鸟心态假装那枚吻不曾发生，没想到李赫宰不光误会了他的意思还如此直白地说破这件事，李东海眼神闪躲，一张脸涨得通红。

“当然不是。”他提高声音反驳，不想被李赫宰发现自己的在意，摇头说：“我没有害羞。”

李赫宰不在意：“没有就行，你总要适应的。”

“适应？”

“怎么了，不喜欢？”

“不是……”

“那就是喜欢咯？”

李东海的头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样：“也不是，我不是这个意思。”

李赫宰沉下脸，彻底失去耐心，表情跟对待其他人一样冷峻：“那我想问问你，你是什么意思？”

李东海慌了，他明显感觉到李赫宰生气了，他有些害怕，不太适应对方换上这种态度对待自己。

李赫宰阴着脸冷若冰霜的模样他第一次见，李东海这才想起，自打认识，李赫宰从没有冷过他、凶过他，这让他差点忘了，冷漠的李赫宰才是李赫宰原本的模样。

他低下头：“对不起……”

“你有什么好对不起？”李赫宰十分厌恶李东海眼下这幅样子：“不过是喜欢或者不喜欢，很难么？”

“我、我不知道……”

“不知道？”李赫宰难以理解，甚至笑出了声：“喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，你一个成年人，连选择都不会做吗？”

是啊，他是成年人，而且是快三十的男人，他也不想这么扭捏犹豫让李赫宰看不起，但他的确不知道。 

过去，银赫只给了他一条路，一条看不到尽头没有分岔路口的路，如今，李赫宰蛮不讲理地要求他做出选择——你是喜欢我还是讨厌我。

李东海感到委屈，为什么要这样对他？他不想跟李赫宰或是任何人吵架，他走啊走，虽然走得慢，但恰好走到了中间怎么办呢？不能再给他一点时间吗？为什么不能……理解理解他呢？

他颤声说：“你……你根本就不了解我。”

李赫宰面无表情，却丝毫没有退步的意思：“我就是太了解你了。”

李东海来不及细想他的话，就听李赫宰一字一句道：“李东海你听着，我不跟人搞暧昧，也懒得再玩欲擒故纵、你推我拉那一套，我大大方方追求你，不想得到你模糊不清的回答。”

李东海彻底傻掉了，过了好久才咽下口水，喉咙里干涩无比：“……我没办法回答你。”

“这不就清楚了。”李赫宰把最后一口汤喝完，推开碗说：“谢谢款待，我走了。”

“你别走！”他从椅子上跳下来，拉住李赫宰的袖子，不知为何，李赫宰的一句“走了”突然让他感到恐慌。

“你别走，你……给我一点时间好不好，我想、我想……”

我不想敷衍你，我想全心全意对待你，可能现在的我还无法做到，但你给我一点时间，不要放弃我好不好？

李赫宰平静地望着他，眼神一瞟看到沙发边多出来的行李箱。

“你什么时候走？”

“我……”李东海攥紧手中的布料，生怕李赫宰跑了：“后天早上，九点的航班。”

李赫宰点头：“明天我有事，后天早上来送你。”

说完，他从李东海手中抽出自己的胳膊，留给他深深一眼，大步离开了李东海的家。

沉重的关门声狠狠撞在李东海心上，他站在客厅里，觉得一切的一切都被自己搞砸了。

他忍下鼻酸去收拾厨房，没有注意到对面迟迟没有传来关门声，李赫宰在李东海家门前站了很久，楼道里的声控灯都灭了也没有离开。 

他头疼地闭了闭眼，自己对自己妥协，什么不愿玩暧昧，不愿跟人推拉……遇上李东海，他还不是把这些都做了个遍。

偏偏就有人不懂，一副自己受了天大的伤害的模样。

李赫宰对着门的方向嘴唇微动：坏家伙。

第二天李东海在家宅了一天，从早坐到晚，连饭也不想自己做，久违的点了外卖，李赫宰说有事就真的没有来找他，直到外面的天暗下来，李东海才后知后觉，自己又浪费了一天。

假期第一天的清晨，李东海小心翼翼地拖着行李箱关上了家门，他在门前踌躇许久，最终把手里的便利贴按在自家大门上，然后悄无声息地离开了。

他不想让李赫宰送他了，一想到两人坐在车里没有对话的场景他就觉得十分煎熬。更怕的是要面对李赫宰的冷漠，比起无言和沉默，对方横眉冷眼的样子更让自己难过。

所以李赫宰来到李东海家门口的时候，看到的就是一张蓝色便利贴，上面还幼稚地装饰了几朵白云，想也知道这不是那人写的第一张了，只见上面写着——

可以帮我照顾生菜和辣椒吗？•ᴗ•

李赫宰撕下纸条，脚边是一早被吵醒，跟着主人溜出来的choco。

“看什么，他走了。”

“汪——汪汪汪——”

“可能是被我吓走的，是我过分了。”

choco歪头，太过复杂的话它听不懂。

“要去给他道歉么？”

“汪——”

李赫宰点头：“好，咱们回去看看飞M市的机票。”


End file.
